Penguins and bunnies are deadly2!
by BtdvsTmm
Summary: me and my sis are back, with new bunny penguin action. this time there is ... car batteris, new singers, and once more, mcdonalds!


**Ambercatlucky2: **OK! So time for the sequel!

**Btd vs Tmm: **oh. OH! OH! Type in ugh.. let's see… maybe ah! Yes I know, this story is brought to you by… conker's bad fur day!... AND KITKAT! HAVE A BREAK! HAVE A KITKAT!

**Ambercat(blagh blagh 2): **Btd… you can't have conker's on here… it wouldn't be suitable for everyone X.X

**Btd: **thdedhtedthtedhtheedh bam die you ********…

**Amberkitty: **Umm… Btd… stop playing conker's! like I said it is NOT appropriate!... can I have a kitkat too?

**Btd:** die******************************* ahhhhhhhhhh chik chik boom shing

**Amberness: **BTD!

**Narrator (also ambercat…): **Btd too busy playing conker's to pay attention to world because he is… killing a squirrel…

**Abercatlucky2: **BTD! WE HAVE TO MAKE STORY NOW!

**Btd: **What? Oh sorry *puts away controller* ok… now for disclaimer: Conker's Bad Fur day, Btd (bloons tower defeanse), Kitkat, once more… McDonalds, super man's son, my little pony,

As like before the Sam (the penguin!) is hanging out with his mafia gang… killing people with squirrels…

Then one day Sam walked down the street to deliver some guns, but then a meteorite came flying from the sky towards him! ** Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch- Punch-Punch.

(Seriously, we couldn't get rid of the punchy thing! ;)

"**I'M BACK ************* *******" **

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" exclaimed the penguin, and then bun-bun said

"Easy! Duck-tape, glue, paper mache, shampoo, honey, paint, a stuffed bunny-bear, a can of tomatoes, let's see… 600 pounds of sugar, that old kryptonite (the one superman died of), a thousand pounds of bumblebee spit, and playdough, six bandages, and almost last… an ice cream cone!, some dirt, a hunk of cheeseburger, a few leaves of marijuana, and umm… some more ice cream… and here's the easy part, get a car battery, get a red wire, a blue wire, a yellow wire, a purple wire, and a black wire, now tangle them up in a ball, do a loopty loop through it, and then figure out the mathematical square of when the black and red wires combine, watch the sparks fly all over, connect the spinal cord with the front rear wires, smack your head against it till it explodes… twice, watch yourself fly across the room, and your alive!" he took a big breath, the penguin looked at him like he was a contagious mad-scientist dieses.

"You've really lost it… haven't you?" he asked, the rabbit turned to im, with a twitchy eye… then all of a sudden they heard a *boom! Boom, chik-chik, KAPOW! Wham, slamy and other various random and scary war noises…*

**Ambercatlucky2:** STOP PLAYING CONKERS! DO YOU WANT ME TO DITCH AND PLAY POKEMON? NOOO SO STOP AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! *has huge spaz attack pulls out several deadly weapons, a few flamethrowers and chainsaws, a dead mouse, and goes to grab Btd.*

**Ambercatlucky-ness: *stares innocently* **and now back to the story!... RIGHT BTD…

Bunny- "Wtf was that?"

The penguin answered Cooley "I don't know… but I do know that…-"

STAB-stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab- stab-stabitty-stab-STAB

Bunny-" asjkgfhaghnsj;dagjh rdniofrhuqgjiojgd;a"

Penguin "HAH! HE's DEAD NOW!"

"Not so fast!" his rival screamed smashing the penguin's head in with a mass of tangled up wires, car batteries, and etc…

***BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM* **the penguin went flying across china… got some sweet and sour pork… and then flew all the way back to Canada… straight into… a… McDonalds. Then the bunny ran in at light speed…

"Your hyper again… aren't you?" the penguin asked

"Noooo! I only ate: A suger covered waffle, chocolate chips, a giant lollipop, a rock candy, some smarties, an ice cream cone, a huge pack of skittles, litter bottle of coke, a cream soda freeze, a 1000000000 pack of red bull, energy drink, a big cookie, and then I stayed up all night eating sushi, watching action movies, and accidentally ate some of my marijuana… sparked myself with the wires, and played video games, read some hilarious fanfic stories (Snowed in by lonely little sparrow-chan, and dare or die Tokyo mew mew by Wolfbane-chan), partied with a monkey, watched all of the star wars, played bomberman, ate cupcakes" by then the penguin had fallen asleep. The bunny looked at him with that 'your actually serious right?' sweat drop his eyes flattened. And then the penguin woke up said

"Good bye!" shot a bazooka, the bunny jumped narrowly missing the war missile but it hit the ground with a massive explosion sending him flying, then the penguin went home ate popcorn went to bed then woke up the next day with the cold realization that he had shoot the bunny towards his **BASE ****BASE ****BASE ****base ****base **base base base base base

**Ambercatlucky2: **Stop with the echo effect! X.X

**Btd:** *grumble grumble* fine *mutter mutter*

Base base base, face face face, hey! What the hell?

Then the penguin quickly ran up to his mazaradi jumped in set it to insane gear and drove out of the driveway, not knowing his garage door was still closed… *smack!-smack! Smackity smack* was the noise of his car driving into it several times before he hit the open button, then he opened it and began to drive to the base but then he saw a clown selling balloons, he jumped out sliced the clown grabbed the balloons tied them to the antenna of the vehicle then blasted up the radio on the station the beat 94.5 (btw its a real station you can listen to it online if you want…) and then when he was driving Froot loops were smacking into his windshield, toucan Sam appeared in front of him blocking his view if the road.

"What the hell?"

"They're fruity loops filled with crac- er calcium!"

"GET THE F**** out of my way!" he screamed pulling out a viper blasting the hell out of the bird sending him flying under the car's wheels, screeching his guts all over the road, and then his finally arrived at his base only to find that all of his teammates had been destroyed he screamed to the heavens

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then he noticed a letter written by bun-bun:

Meet me at the Mickey D's from last time, bring no one with you!

"Screw that!" he said pulling out the half-starved baby squirrels crying desperately for nuts

*whimper-whimper, NUTS!*

And then he jumped back in to his car and drived all the way to the McDonalds with an army of baby squirrels that had somehow obtained those little swords you sometimes find in sandwiches… he literally kicked in the door holding an ultimate freeze/lave powered m16 and said "YO! Bunny Get over here!" the door slowly closed revealing the bunny rabbit with his patent pending titanium electric chainsaw and then he ran up to him shooting him, freezing him and then (to the sound of his dance music you know the music!) Stab-stab-sttabb-stab-stabbbbbb! But a voice stopped him from stabbing anymore.

"STOP! MINI-JUSTICE IS HERE TO SERVE!" shouted a small super hero wannabe… superman's son; then he too ran forward but tripped over plastic pick horse… My little pony! My little Pony! You always be in my hate list! He too stabbed himself with kryptonite. They turned to each other...

"Well I can see the resemblance…" and then all of a sudden lady gaga came in and began to take a nap on the floor… they did the only thing they could think of… they went up to poke her face.

To be continued in next chapter due to technical difficulties… I want a cookie… oh wait Btd got one for me! The story continues! Like literally I just got a cookie!

And then all of a sudden they heard extreme car revving noises *Voom! Voom* and an announcement was made "It's Speed Racer!"

The bunny looked quite pleased as he declared that his most powerful weapon had arrived, he ripped out the car battery and brutally chain sawed and pocky-ed the driver. Bun-Bun lifted up his weapon about to summon the ultimate energy when… "It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free-for-all! C'mon!" sang Keisha jumping in looking total gangster with a c4 and then she pulled out a red Ferrari out of seemingly nowhere; she jumped in grabbed a bottle of jack, brushed her teeth, then threw it at pink,

"die"

"ahhhhhhhhahhhhhh" the car flipped and rolled over pink in the process *rumble, rumble squash** boom!***. Then ass came in… I mean ash hehe... "Go...pikachu!" he shouted, instead a disgruntled bulbasauor came out.

"ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed pulling out a hand gun "ahhhh"

*bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam*

"ahhhhhhhh… ahhhhh"

*bamBAM BAM BAM*

"Die!"

*bam bam bam ….. bam bam bamy*

"now let's try that again… Go budew!" instead a big fat snorlax came out.

"ahhhh" *squash* the snorelax spoke up… "SNORLAX"

"okaaayyy" said the bunny

"SNORLAX"

"OK"

"SNORLAX"

"OK I GET IT!" "… ….. SNORLAX"

"OK"

Then…

*bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam*

as the squashed ash shot at SNORLAX'S butt "!", and then gumbe (aka haibo, the shanghi expo mascot) came out "Ni hao? Ri ben ren? Snorelax? Mafane… Hai"

"what the heck?"

*Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam*

As ash shot him he cussed, that only infuriated the blue toothpaste squirt more, and his crazy kung-fo kicked in.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ash was ready, he pulled out another two pokéballs, the first one retained the overly fat snorelax, and the second…

"GO Lucario!" but he was obviously really messed up, because he had chosen wrong again… Even though it was labeled… it turned out to be a bidoof, who eyed the bunny's chainsaw jealously. Then bidoof went to the washroom,

"Oh poooey." Complained ash. Then Haibo kick the crap out of him, he went flying away through the window, probably dead. Just as that happened Bidoof happened to come back

"BIIIIIIIIIII, OOOOO, FFFFFFFFFFF" he scampered away, seeming happy to finally have been freed from the moron also known as ash. And then hulk came,

"ME HULK! ME WANT ICE CREAM! ME SMASH!"

"Okay…" said the penguin slyly as he pulled out a cone of death… (take this time to go read the first story if you haven't already…)

"WAAWHOOO! MickyD's ice cream! Instant death!" he was happy that finally got some action, sitting in the plastic chairs were hurt-y after a while, but mostly just annoying. Sam began to throw the ice cream at the crazed green freak, one touched him, it seemed to burn him, but it wasn't about to kill him, he took aim for a second when Haibo came back his evil Chinese glare was prominent, he whipped out two blade daggers, and rushed forwards,

"Hulk, wet his pants!" he ran out screaming the blue freak chasing him all the while.

"I guess it's just you and me." Said the penguin plaintively facing the bunnie, the air was just as hostile as if a werewolf were facing a vampire.

"Yea, I suppose it is." He said back just as blunt, the hatred he had was not disguised on his face.

*!*

"BRACE YOURSELVES! IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING! IT'S THE OBAMA MISSILE!" screamed a random bald guy, bun-bun's eyes lit up with his delight now masking his face. He ran forward revving the chainsaw as he went. The scuffle was quick, the bunny walked away unscathed, but the man wasn't even near the point of walking again, yet alone breathing.

Then the greatly feared

"LULULULULULULUULULLULULULULU!" came, it was the sound a suicide bomber made when he (or she) was about to blow themselves up.

"OH NO! IT'S TOO LATE OBAMA HAS ARRIVED!" they shouted

**Ambercatlucky2: **OH! OH! Btd, we should just end it here, you know… a cliff hanger, it ticks people off… it's kinda funny. :P

Btd vs tmm: Urk… Ambercat? Are you sure?

**Ambercatlucky2: ***blinks once, innocent face…* yes, I mean… please?

**Btd vs tmm: **darn the big kitty eyes, and that innocent face! Fine

**Ambercatlucky2: **YES! Hahaha! Yo! Readers (who are probably mad at me now :P) this is your chance! Want to be a crazy animal that has epic battle skills and random fights all the time? Weeelllllll now you can, if you want… just review with the psycho animal you want, and you'll have your shot at being crazily insane, from the views of… DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! me and my bro!

**Btd vs tmm:** I DID A LOT like a LOT of the funny stuff this time too like almost all of it

**Ambercatlucky2: **ME TOOO!, but ya give him the credit cookies, I was slacking on writing this! :D


End file.
